Aku Hanya Mau Tetsuya!
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Secuil kisah yang terjadi di TK Teiko. Tentang bocah-bocah mungil lucu nan menggemaskan yang menempati kelas Kiseki no Sedai. Yang namanya anak kecil pasti tidak luput dari kebandelan gaimana Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei selaku pengajar menghadapi tingkah unik anak didik mereka? Chibi!GoM. Nyerempet YAOI. Humor(gagal)


Suasana yang tadi tenang itu mendadak ricuh.

Tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas, seorang bocah mengamuk dikelas.

Kalau bocah biasa mengamuk dengan menangis meraung-raung, beda lagi dengan bocah satu ini. Kalau dia mengamuk, lebih mengerikan dari orang dewasa sekalipun.

Serius. Ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau sama dia! Aku maunya sama Tetsuya!"

_Lhoh?_

* * *

**Aku Hanya Mau Tetsuya!**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Chibi!Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

slight **Mura**sakibarax**Himu**ro, **Ao**minex**Ki**se

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC. Humor(gagal). Chibi!GoM**

* * *

Taman Kanak-kanak Teiko.

Atau nama gaulnya, TK Teiko.

Sebuah TK yang jangan ditanyakan mutu pendidikannya, apalagi fasilitasnya.

Pendidikan di TK ini merupakan nomor satu di Jepang. Hebat bukan? Fasilitas? Jangan khawatir, TK ini lebih mewah dari TK yang ada dikotanya. Berbagai mainan edukasi tersedia di TK ini.

Sungguh TK yang luar biasa.

Termasuk muridnya yang luar biasa—kurang ajar.

"Oi, paman jelek! Minggil! Aku mau lewat!" seorang bocah laki-laki yang memiliki kulit cukup gelap dan bersurai biru tua berseru pada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan memakai kacamata yang merupakan pengajarnya.

Bocah itu semakin merengut ketika sang pengajar masih saja menghalangi jalannya, "Paman mau kulempal bola ya?! Minggil tidak?!"

Sang pengajar pun menuruti perkataan sang bocah.

Sungguh, benar-benar kurang ajar.

Sang bocah tadi pun melangkah memasuki sebuah ruang kelas yang berbeda dengan kelas lainnya. Kelas khusus dengan nama _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tentu saja berisi bocah-bocah _special_ dan luar biasa—kurang ajar.

Pemuda bersurai hitam—Hyuuga Junpei—yang merupakan pengajar—yang sialnya—mendapat jadwal dikelas itu pun mengikuti langkah sang bocah masuk kedalam kelas.

Ia mengurut dadanya dengan sabar ketika melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah—yang katanya—generasi emas dan harapan bangsa.

Bagian mananya yang bisa disebut harapan bangsa?! Ini sih namanya generasi penghancur harapan bangsa?!

"Oi, apa kalian tidak salah menamai kelas ini?" tanya Hyuuga pada rekannya yang juga merupakan penanggung jawab dikelas ini setelah melihat kelaukan anak didiknya yang sedang saling melempar satu sama lain. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja tidak, lihatlah, mereka semua lucu dan cerdas bukan?"

"Kau gila Kiyoshi, mereka semua mengerikan." Hyuuga menatap tajam sang pemuda—Kiyoshi Teppei—yang hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Menghela nafas, Hyuuga pun mulai masuk kedalam kelas _Kiseki no Sedai._

Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga waktu cepat berlalu.

.-.-.

Bocah-bocah yang tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri—saling melempar mainan dan berebutan bermain dengan seseorang—sontak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat dua orang pemuda masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kiyochi-_cencei_!" panggil seorang bocah perempuan bersurai merah muda pada Kiyoshi—yang disambut senyuman hangat dari Kiyoshi.

Yah, sebenarnya mereka hanya hormat pada Kiyoshi. _Poor you_ Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi dengan sabar membimbing para bocah untuk duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Hyuuga mempersiapkan bahan ajar.

Namun sepertinya Kiyoshi sedikit kesulitan untuk mengatur seorang bocah yang memiliki surai _crimson_.

"Akashi-kun, bukankah ini tempat duduk Midorima-kun?" tanya Kiyoshi. Ia menatap bingung bocah yang dipanggil Akashi itu dan seorang bocah yang masih saja diam sambil memeluk boneka anjingnya.

"Shintalou sudah aku usil. Aku mau duduk dengan Tetsuya. Kalau Sensei melalang, aku akan mengguntingmu." Ucap Akashi. Ia memeluk sosok bocah yang dipanggilnya Tetsuya, seolah tidak mengizinkan bocah itu untuk pergi.

Kiyoshi bergidik ngeri.

Serius. Bocah ini belajar sadis dari siapa?

Kiyoshi pun hanya mengangguk, kini ia beralih pada sosok bocah yang masih saja dipeluk oleh sang bocah kecil nan mengerikan, Akashi.

"Kuroko-kun tidak apa-apa kan duduk dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap polos Kiyoshi.

Sungguh, jika saja sang bocah imut yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu bukan muridnya, ia pasti sudah membawa pulang sang bocah.

Hyuuga menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya. 20 menit sudah berlalu semenjak Kiyoshi menyuruh anak-anak untuk duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Gila. Ini terlalu lama. Bocah-bocah dikelas ini sungguh bandel.

Mereka bukan bandel Hyuuga, mereka hanya menikmati masa kecil.

Kiyoshi yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya menghampiri Hyuuga yang ada dimeja guru, "Hari ini materinya apa?"

"Menyanyi berpasangan. Kemarin kelas ini sudah menggambar, sekarang tinggal menyanyi berpasangan." Papar Hyuuga. Kiyoshi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu ini giliranmu untuk mengajari mereka." ucap Kiyoshi enteng. Tidak memperdulikan Hyuuga yang kini tengah terdiam membatu.

Mengajari mereka?

Ini mengerikan.

Diatur oleh Kiyoshi—yang katanya adalah guru kesayangan mereka saja susahnya bukan main, apalagi oleh dirinya—yang katanya adalah musuh terbesar kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Ini sih namanya pembunuhan mental.

Hyuuga berdehem, ia tidak mungkin mundur. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? Mengajari bocah-bocah TK saja tidak bisa.

Bocah-bocah yang tadi berisik itu pun kembali terdiam begitu mendengar deheman Hyuuga. Hyuuga hendak saja menjelaskan tentang kegiatan mereka sebelum—

"Oi, kau 'kan paman jelek yang tadi menghalangiku jalanku?"

'_Bocah hitam sialan, kenapa kau ada dikelas ini?'_ batin Hyuuga, ia sedikit meremas kertas yang dipegangnya—menandakan dirinya sedang menahan kesal.

Seorang bocah pirang yang duduk dibelakang bocah hitam itu terdiam, ia memperhatikan Hyuga dalam diam, "Eh, Daiki_cchi_ benal-_ssu_! _Sensei_ itu jelek sekali! Matanya ada empat! Bwahaha!"

BWAHAHAHA!

Satu kelas langsung tertawa begitu mendengar perkataan sang bocah pirang—Kise Ryouta.

Sekali lagi, Hyuuga hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengubur sang bocah yang sungguh sangat kurang ajar itu.

Hyuuga tersenyum—paksa, "Aku adalah orang yang akan mengajari kalian hari ini. Jadi tolong panggil aku, Hyuuga-_sensei_. Mengerti?"

Sebagian dari mereka mengangguk, sedangkan sisanya menatap enggan Hyuuga.

Mereka adalah,

Akashi Seijuurou, si bocah surai _crimson_ yang tadi mengancam Kiyoshi.

Kise Ryouta, bocah pirang yang mengolok Hyuuga.

Aomine Daiki, bocah berkulit gelap dan bersurai biru tua yang juga mengolok Hyuuga.

Midorima Shintarou, bocah bersurai hijau dan memakai kacamata.

Murasakibara Atsushi, bocah bersurai ungu yang memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata.

Dan terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang justru menatap polos Hyuuga sambil memeluk boneka anjingnya.

Hyuuga menghela nafas, ia mengabaikan golongan anak-anak kurang ajar itu. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu. Cepat mengajar, cepat memberi nilai dan cepat pulang.

Pemuda berkacamata itu pun memperlihatkan kertas yang berisi daftar nama anak-anak di dalam kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_. Anak-anak disana menatap penuh minat.

"Nah, hari ini, Sensei akan memasangkan semua dari kalian. Kalian harus maju kedepan kelas untuk menyanyi bersama dengan teman yang sudah _Sensei_ pilihkan. Mengerti?" jelas Hyuuga singkat.

Semua kepala disana mengangguk. Hyuuga tersenyum, ia pun membaca daftar nama itu dalam hati. Ia pun sudah memutuskan pasangan-pasangan yang ada didalam kelas tersebut.

"Saat _sensei_ memanggil nama kalian, kalian harus mengangkat tangan kalian dan duduk bersama dengan orang yang menjadi pasangan kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka semua kembali mengangguk.

Hyuuga pun mulai memanggil nama anak-anak yang tidak terlalu banyak itu.

"Yang pertama, Kagami Taiga."

Hyuuga mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap seorang bocah bersurai merah dan memiliki alis bercabang mengangkat tangannya, "Kau akan berpasangan dengan Sakurai."

Kagami mengangguk, ia pun menghampiri Sakurai yang duduk bersama dengan Aomine, kaki kecil Kagami menendang meja Aomine.

"Pelgi sana! Hush!" usir Kagami.

Aomine yang tidak terima dengan cara Kagami mengusirnya pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap nyalang Kagami, "Kau mengusilkan eh, alis dobel?"

Dahi Kagami berkedut, ia paling kesal jika ada orang yang memanggilnya 'alis dobel'. Alisnya itu tidak dobel, hanya saja bercabang!

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak telima?! Ayo belantem! Aku tidak takut dengan olang hitam kayak kamu!" tantang Kagami sambil menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya.

Aomine pun tidak mau kalah, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagami, ditambah kakinya yang dinaikkan keatas kursi, "Siapa takut?!"

Hyuuga yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_. Serius _nih_ anak-anak didepannya itu anak berumur 5 tahun?

Kok kelakuannya seperti preman semua?

"Sudah-sudah, Aomine-_kun_, tolong kau duduk dengan Furihata-_kun_ dulu." Lerai Hyuuga. Aomine dengan tidak rela pun segera pergi dari bangkunya untuk duduk dengan bocah bersurai coklat yang bernama Furihata Kouki.

"Apa liat-liat? Pengen aku colok matanya?!" bentak Aomine pada Furihata yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Furihata yang mendengar bentakan Aomine seketika langsung ketakutan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Bocah mana yang tidak takut dibentak sedemikian rupa?

Kiyoshi yang melihat kejadian itu pun segera menghampiri Furihata dan menenangkannya agar tidak menangis. Bisa repot kalau masih jam segini sudah ada yang menangis.

Hyuuga mengurut dadanya dengan sabar, baru saja disebutkan satu pasangan kelas sudah ricuh. Sedangkan ini akan ada beberapa pasangan, bisa-bisa satu hari ini ia belum bisa melakukan penilaian, yang berarti dirinya besok harus tetap masuk mengajar disini.

_Hell no_. Ia tidak mau. Serius.

Pemuda itu pun langsung membaca lagi daftar nama murid TK Teiko, "Yang kedua, Aida Riko."

Matanya menangkap seorang bocah perempuan bersurai coklat mengangkat tangannya. Hyuuga bergidik ngeri.

Pandangan bocah perempuan itu kepadanya... mengerikan sekali. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja menemukan mangsa empuk untuk disiksa. _Hiii_~

"Kau akan berpasangan dengan Momoi Satsuki. Kise-_kun_, kau bisa duduk dengan Koganei-_kun_." Ucap Hyuuga.

Kise pun menurut, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Namun bukan ketempat bocah bernama Koganei, melainkan kebangku milik Kuroko.

"Aku mau sama Tetsuya_cchi_ saja-_ssu_~" ucapnya dengan semangat sambil memeluk Kuroko.

Bocah crimson yang duduk disamping Kuroko tidak terima melihat bocah kesayangannya itu dipeluk orang lain. Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, ia menjambak surai pirang milik Kise dengan keras—dan tentu saja dihadiahi oleh teriakan sang bocah pirang.

Hyuuga pun langsung panik melihat adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh anak didiknya. Ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri Akashi dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Kise.

"Akashi-_kun_! Tolong lepaskan tanganmu! Kasihan Kise-_kun_!" perintah Hyuuga.

Akashi pun melepaskan cengkramannya, namun ia langsung menatap tajam sang _Sensei_. "_Sensei_ menyuluhku? _Sensei_ juga ingin aku jambak?"

_Hiii_~ Hyuuga bergidik ngeri.

Akashi pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri sang _Sensei_ yang masih terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Akachi-_kun_. Cudah. Kacian _Cencei_." Sang bocah baby blue bersuara. Ia menahan Akashi dengan cara memegang lengan seragam sang bocah _crimson_.

Bocah itu pun menuruti perkataan Kuroko. Ia pun kembali duduk dibangkunya. Hyuuga menghela nafas. Hidupnya selamat kali ini.

Manik mata Hyuuga beralih menatap Kise yang—pura-pura—menangis, ia menuntun Kise untuk duduk dengan bocah yang bernama Koganei.

Hyuuga menghela nafas, dua pasangan sudah tercipta, kurang sedikit lagi.

Hyuuga memutar otaknya, ia harus mencari orang yang duduknya sebangku saja, agar kekacauan semacam ini tidak terjadi lagi. Bisa meledak kepalanya jika kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali.

"Midorima Shintarou, kau berpasangan dengan Takao-_kun_." Ucap Hyuuga begitu ia melihat seorang bocah berambut hijau duduk sebangku dengan bocah berambut hitam yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas—semacam Kiyoshi.

Midorima mengangguk. Ia terima saja, asal tidak berpindah tempat duduk. Ia sudah nyaman _sih_ duduk disini.

Mata Hyuuga kembali melihat sekeliling, matanya jatuh pada seorang anak bersurai ungu yang memakan permennya dengan tenang, "Ah, Murasakibara Atsushi, kau dengan Himuro-_kun_."

Murasakibara mengangguk dengan malas.

"Yeay, aku dengan Mulo-_chin_." Ucap sang bocah—dengan nada malas.

"Iya. Kita memang jodoh Atsushi." Jawab sang bocah berambut hitam—Himuro.

UHUK!

Hyuuga langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa? Tadi dia dengar apa? Jodoh? Astaga, siapa yang sudah menistai pikiran muridnya itu?!

Tidak ingin mendengar ucapan nista semacam ucapan Himuro, Hyuuga pun kembali mengacak pasangan selanjutnya.

Kini matanya menatap sang bocah kurang ajar yang memiliki kulit gelap, "Aomine Daiki, kau berpasangan dengan Kise-_kun_."

Sang bocah yang dimaksud langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku tidak mau belpasangan dengan makhluk hitam itu-_ssu_!"

"Siapa juga yang mau belpasangan dengan makhluk belisik sepelti kamu?!" bentak Aomine. Aomine pun menatap Hyuuga yang masih berdiam didepan kelas.

"_Sensei_! Aku tidak mau belpasangan dengan makhluk belisik dan melepotkan sepelti dia!" protes Aomine sambil menunjuk Kise yang tengah merengut.

Kise tidak mau kalah, ia pun menggebrak meja, "Aku juga tidak mau!"

"_Etto_—"

"Kise-_chin_ sama Mine-_chin_ jodoh ya~" ucap sebuah suara malas. Sontak dua kepala disana langsung menoleh kearah suara. Mereka menemukan Murasakibara yang dengan santai mengatakan hal tersebut sembari memakan permennya.

BRUAK

Kompak.

Kise dan Aomine sama-sama melemparkan sebuah buku kearah Murasakibara—dan sukses membuat permen yang dimakan oleh Murasakibara jatuh kelantai.

Murasakibara menatap kosong permennya yang kini tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai. Ia menatap tajam Aomine dan Kise, "Belaninya kalian..."

Bocah dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghampiri Kise—yang duduknya tidak jauh dari dirinya, tangannya mencengkram kepala pirang Kise, "Belaninya kamu membuat jatuh pelmen dali Mulo-_chin_..."

Kise bergidik, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kenapa harus dirinya yang disiksa?!

"Murasakibara-_kun_ tolong duduk dibangkumu, jika tidak Sensei akan menyita semua makanan ringanmu." Ancam Hyuuga. Murasakibara yang mendengar makanannya dalam zona bahaya pun segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia pun segera duduk dibangkunya.

Himuro yang melihat keadaan teman sebangkunya yang tidak terlalu bagus itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah _lolipop_ yang masih terbungkus rapi, "Untuk Atsushi."

Murasakibara langsung menerima dengan senang, tidak lupa memeluk sang bocah.

Hyuuga mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Demi neptunus, mereka semua bisa membuatnya mati muda.

Beralih kepasangan selanjutnya, "Akashi Seijuurou, kau akan berpasangan dengan Furihata-_kun_. Lalu Kuroko Tetsuya akan berpasangan dengan Koganei-_kun_." Ucapnya tanpa berpikir.

BRAK!

Hyuuga berjengit kaget.

Suara apa tadi!?

"_Sensei_! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

HA?

Pemuda berkacamata itu bergidik ngeri. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat seorang bocah bersurai merah yang tengah mengamuk dan mengacungkan sebuah gunting berwarna merah darah kearahnya.

O-oi. Serius, apa yang sedang terjadi?!

Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Hyuuga, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menghalangi jalan sang bocah, termasuk Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi duduk dimeja guru. Ia pun tidak berniat untuk mencegah bocah itu tidak mengamuk.

"_Sensei_ sudah dengan lancang menyuluhku!" bentaknya. Mata dwiwarna milik sang bocah menatap tajam Hyuunga. Mata itu juga berkilat penuh amarah, membuat Hyuuga—sedikit—gemetaran.

TEP

Akashi kini sudah sampai tepat dihadapan sang guru. Hyuuga pun semakin gencar mengucurkan keringat dingin. Apa perjalanan hidupnya akan berakhir disini? Ditangan anak didiknya yang seorang murid TK ini?!

"Aku tidak mau sama dia! Aku maunya sama Tetsuya!"

Lhoh?

Hyuuga berkedip-kedip. Ia menatap Akashi bingung.

"Kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan Furihata-_kun_?" tanya Hyuuga sambil berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan sang bocah.

Kau mengambil langkah yang salah bung.

SYUT

Sebuah gunting melesat menggores pipi mulusnya. Membuat Hyuuga membeku.

"Sudah tau pakai tanya! _Sensei_ bodoh ya! Aku tidak sudi diajal oleh olang bodoh sepeltimu! Aku ingin membunuhmu!" ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin. Membuat semua orang disana bergidik ngeri. Ngeri akan sikap Akashi.

Kiyoshi yang sudah melihat tanda-tanda muridnya akan mengamuk ini pun segera turun tangan, ia menghampiri Akashi dan berusaha untuk membujuknya—mengambil guntingnya.

SRET

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh guntingku." Ucap Akashi begitu Kiyoshi ingin mengambil gunting miliknya. Kiyoshi harus merelakan kulit tangannya yang halus itu tergores gunting.

Kali ini baik Kiyoshi maupun Hyuuga sama-sama terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Bocah bersurai _crimson_ itu pun mengamuk ketika ucapannya tidak didengar oleh sang _sensei_. Ia pun melemparkan gunting—yang ternyata lebih dari satu—kepenjuru kelas.

Otomatis, membuat semua bocah disana histeris ketika melihat banyak gunting melayang keberbagai arah.

Kise dan Aomine bersembunyi dibawah meja, begitu pula dengan Midorima-Takao dan Murasakibara-Himuro.

"Aku akan melindungi Mulo-_chin_!" ucap Murasakibara sambil memeluk Himuro. Himuro yang mendengar ucapan Murasakibara pun berkaca-kaca—terharu.

"Atsushi memang calon suami yang baik." Ucap Himuro.

Uhuk, mari kita abaikan sejenak drama diatas.

Kembali pada Akashi yang masih dengan aksinya, yaitu mengamuk sambil melemparkan gunting kesegala arah.

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi kewalahan menghadapi anak satu ini.

Dibujuk dengan kata-kata tidak bisa, kata-kata mereka seolah hanyalah angin lalu bagi Akashi. Mau menahannya dengan badan juga mereka tidak berani. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Pokoknya aku mau sama Tetsuya!" amuknya—masih dengan melempari gunting.

Demi neptunus, bocah satu ini jika mengamuk lebih menyeram daripada orang dewasa.

Serius. Ngeri.

"I-iya, kau akan dengan Tetsuya." Ucap Kiyoshi dengan suara bergetar. Badan boleh kecil, tapi guntingnya itu...

"Aku HARUS dengan Tetsuya!"

_Oh no_. Akashi masih saja mengamuk. Padahal Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jika Akashi akan dipasangkan dengan si bocah bersurai _baby blue_ yang imut seantero Jepang itu.

Seseorang harus mengentikan Akashi sebelum semua orang disini tinggal nama!

"Akachi-_kun_."

SINGG

Akashi langsung menghentikan acara melempar guntingnya begitu telinganya menangkap suara cadel seorang bocah.

Bocah crimson itu menoleh ketika merasakan tarikan pada kemeja seragamnya. Pandangan ganasnya langsung melembut ketika melihat sosok bocah bersurai _baby blue_ dengan boneka anjing dipelukannya.

"Akachi-_kun_ cama Tetcuya 'kan?" tanya bocah itu. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya bocah ini pun tidak mau berpisah dengan tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi langsung membuang guntingnya—yang sialnya melintasi pipi Hyuuga dan menorehkan luka baru.

Bocah itu memeluk Kuroko dan mengusap kepala Kuroko yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, "Jangan nangis. Aku akan selalu belsama Tetsuya. Kita 'kan sudah janji mau menikah."

Kuroko yang berada dalam pelukan Akashi pun mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya balas memeluk Akashi.

Ah pemandangan yang sungguh sangat indah.

Krik

Krik

"Kiyoshi..." panggil Hyuuga pada sosok rekannya yang masih terdiam dengan wajah shock yang sangat kentara.

Kiyoshi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari fenomena yang terjadi dihadapannya ini, "Ya, Hyuuga?"

"Selama mengajar, kau tidak..."

Kiyoshi mengernyit. Ia menatap Hyuuga dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jika bicara yang jelas Hyuuga."

Hyuuga menatap murka rekannya.

"Selama menjadi penanggung jawab kau tidak mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh kan?!"

Kiyoshi mengangguk, ia tersenyum menatap Hyuuga, "Ah, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku mengajari muridku yang lucu-lucu ini dengan hal yang aneh. Kau lucu sekali Hyuuga."

Dahi Hyuuga berkedut. Ia menatap garang Kiyoshi.

"Lalu, BISAKAH KAU JELASKAN SEMUA INI?!"

Amuknya sambil menunjuk Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang asyik berpelukan—tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Ah, terkadang ada kalanya kau tida mengerti dengan dunia anak-anak, Hyuuga-_san_.

**END.**

**a/n**

**yap~ saya kembali lagi dengan fiksi oneshot baru yang sungguh sangat nista ini.**

**Entah kenapa kemarin malem dapat ide ini dan langsung saya ketik sebelum menguap dan tergantikan oleh materi sekolah-_-**

**Maaf kalau semisal humornya tidak berasa dan banyak typo bertebaran **

**Sebagai author saya tentu masih jauh dari yang namanya sempurna, oleh karena itu saya akan sangat berterimakasih atas masukan atau kritikan yang kalian—para reader—berikan~**

**So, review? **


End file.
